Triberia
by BlueDragon0587
Summary: Crystal lives in a small town ruled by a mage, and she plans to leave with her best friends. She finds friendship, love and also a mysterious dagger that seems to react to her touch.


In the world of Tiberia, all the cities and towns are controlled by a king, queen, or both. Though they are royal people, they do still like to know that their city is alive and kind. A small town near the Ascension Sea, though, is overruled by a powerful and wise old mage that lives in the towns mountains. If anyone entered the town, they'd think everyone had died, because the old mage didn't like the noise at all, in fact, he forbid it. He had an assistant that patrolled the town constantly making sure the children didn't get too playful or too noisy. Keeping the owners of shops busy, and the gardeners doing their jobs.  
  
Crystal, who hated the silence ever since she was little, was in the kitchen doing daily chores.  
  
"Crystal, we need more cabbage and tomatoes. After you're done with the dishes, go to the market and buy some." Said Jane from cabinet. Crystal looked up and replied,  
  
"Yes, Jane. Would it be okay, if I stopped by the Metal Palace and checked out the new equipment?" Jane came up from behind the cabinet and looked over at Crystal. Sighed and replied,  
  
"Yes, you can. But please get the vegetables last, so that the freshness doesn't rely on the time you take in the shop." She pulled out a small leather pouch and poured out a few coins. "Here's something extra for something small from the shop." Crystals' eyes widen in a grin,  
  
"Thanks Jane! I'll get the vegetables and be back soon. See you later!" Cyrstal took a basket and walked out of the cabin. Crystal strolled down the streets, humming to herself as she looked in all the shops windows. Turning onto a street, she heard her name call out behind her.  
  
"Crystal! Hey, Crystal! Hold up there!" Crystal turned around to find her friends, Thomas and Minda, running down the street. She smiled as they approached, more of a smile toward Thomas. "Hey, what you up too?" Asked Minda, taking breathe, and pushing down her long brunette hair.  
  
"I'm heading to the Palace to look at the equipment. Wanna join me?" Replied Crystal, walking further, her friends following. They walked down two more streets, talking to each other about the past few hours they hadn't seen each other, and walked into the shop. A bell rang above the door, signaling that they had entered.  
  
"Ah! Crystal, Thomas, Minda, what a pleasant visit. I'm assuming your hear to look at the equipment?" Said the lady behind the counter, with a smile. Crystal and friends crossed over to the counter and replied,  
  
"Yes, Alice we are. What have you got?" Crystal looked around curiously, trying to get a glance of a dagger or sword. Alice smiled and walked over to a wooden case, pulled keys out of her pocket and unlocked the doors. Crystal and the others gazed in awe, obsorbing the different designs and colors on the sheaths of them all.  
  
"Wow, Alice! These are cool! I, especially, like the green dragon one." Said Crystal, walking close to the cabinet to get a better view. Minda and Thomas stepped up with her, as Alice stood back and watched them gaze at her new equipment. Suddenly, a bell over head clinged, and a pale looking boy stepped in the shop. Alice, stepped away and crossed over to the boy.  
  
"May I help you young man?" Alice asked with a polite smile on her face. The boy was short with straw colored hair, with shyish green eyes. When he replied his voice was very small and child like,  
  
"Yes, I need some healing herbs to mix in a potion for my grand-dad. I can't pronounce the names of them, so I brought the list. Maybe you could help me?" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Alice. She read it carefully and smiled again,  
  
"Yes my dear. I have all of these, did your grandpa say any certain amount?" The boy shook his head, but added   
  
"No, but he said you'd know what he usually gets......."  
  
Alice and the boy continued while Crystal and her friends turned back to the knives and swords. Crystal runned a finger across a special black and gold one, and with the touch she got a warm sensation about it.  
  
"Oh, wow! Guys touch that one. It's nice and warm." She told them, stepping back so they could reach. They both stepped forward and touched the black leather, but Thomas replied with question,  
  
"Crystal, I don't feel a thing, except for the leather, it's little warm but that's just from being inside the cabinet." Minda nodded her head in agreement. Crystal gave them a puzzled look, then stepped up to the sheath and touched it again. Again, it gave off a pleasant warm feeling. Why couldn't they feel it like I do? Maybe it's just my imagination. The bell sounded again, and Alice returned over to them.  
  
"Any of you purchasing? I doubt you'd have the money, but it seems like you're interested, Crystal." She said smiling. They shook their heads, but Crystal asked,  
  
"Alice, when I touch that dagger, it sort of gave off a tremendously warm feeling to it. But when Thomas or Minda touched it they only felt the leather. I'm curious." Alice gave the same look as Thomas, and answered,  
  
"I don't know my dear. You may have gotten me a bit curious, too. You might have already picked a certain dagger of your own, Crystal. But I don't think Jane would like it in the house." Crystal's eyes widened with a shooked look,  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about Jane! I got to go and get the vegetables." Crystal began to leave, but then stopped and turned back to her friends "Sorry guys, do you want to join? I just have to stop by and get vegetables from the market, then return home. Maybe, Jane will lend me the day off and go out instead of house chores." Thomas and Minda smiled. Minda replied,  
  
"Sure Crystal, we'll be delighted!" They thanked Alice, then headed back down the street toward the markets.   
  
Crystal and Thomas were in front, while Minda trailed behind, looking at all the window shops. As Thomas talked, Crystal gazed up at him with delight and awe. She watched as his dark, green eyes dart from her to the road ahead, then back to her. Watched him ruffle his light brown hair, and admire his body form, tall, muscular and tanned body from his work outside with his father. But what Crystal liked most about him was his good personality, and his kindness to her.  
  
"So, what kind of vegetables you looking for?" Asked Thomas, as they strolled closer to the vegetable and fruit table. Crystal glanced around and replied while taking out a list from the basket.  
  
"Well, lettuce of course. Some tomatos, cucumbers, and Jane wants some apples. Vegetables are over there," she pointed, " And fruits are right across. Would you mind getting the apples? Red ones, make sure none are rotten or getting that way." Thomas and Minda nodded, leaving across the street to the fruits, while Crystal turned to look at the lettuce.  
  
After awhile, they returned to each other. Fruits and vegetables all in Crystals' basket, strolling back to her cabin.  
  
"My gosh Crystal, where have you been!?" Asked Jane, as they came into the kitchen. She looked unpleasent at first, but noticed Thomas and Minda, and changed her face into a friendly smile.  
  
"Hi, Jane. Sorry, we got a little side track at the Palace, but we did get the fruits and vegetables. Can we steal Crystal for the day, please?" Asked Minda, crossing over to Jane, while Thomas helped Crystal put away the vegetables. Jane looked from Minda to Crystal, then back, then sighed,  
  
"Yes, Crystal, you can go. But I want you back here before it gets too dark. And try not to upset the mage." Crystal jumped with glee, ran over and gave Jane a hug.  
  
"Oh, thank you Jane!" Cried Crystal, and left to her bedroom. Thomas and Minda followed her, and seated themselves on her bed. She smiled at them and went to her closet.  
  
"So what we doing? Are we crousing around the town, run around in the fields, or playing in the pond?" Asked Crystal, going through her wardrobe. Thomas was obsorbing her room, but Minda poked him and replied,  
  
"I don't know. What do we want to do?" Thomas looked between them and decided,   
  
"Lets walk around and find somewhere." They both looked at him for awhile, then Crystal agreed and asked them to move out, while she changed into something more comfortable.  
  
Five minutes later, she called them back in, and was brushing her long blonde hair. Thomas looked at her in surprise, and said kindly,  
  
"You look...uh...nice." Crystal blushed and smiled at him with a thanks. Minda rolled her eyes, and walked back out. Crystal got up to leave, but Thomas stepped in front of her, and held out his arm.  
  
"May I be honored to escort the pretty lady?" He smiled at her, and she blushed again, took his arm and replied,  
  
"You may." They both walked out, and found Minda sitting in the kitchen with Jane. Jane smiled at Crystal and said,  
  
"You look very nice Crystal. Where were you planning on going?" She looked around the group, and Minda replied,  
  
"We're just going to walk around town, until we find something. If nothing's found we'll probably end up in the fields." Minda stood up and asked, "Are we ready now?" Thomas and Crystal both nodded, said their good-byes to Jane, and the three of them left into town again.  
  
They enjoyed themselves for quite few hours, strolling among the shops, but Minda's mother caught her and said it was time for her to go in and help with dinner. So, Thomas and Crystal agreed that the shops were boring and headed over to the fields. As they reached the fields, Crystal ran out, into the fields, Thomas close behind.  
  
They reached the bottom, to the fields of wild flowers, and sat down under a big apple tree. Thomas picked a few apples, handed one to Crystal, and the apples, while watching the sun set behind the hills.  
  
"Thomas? What do you think of me?" Crystal asked, looking up at him. He smiled and replied with a bit of shyness, but answered gently,  
  
"I think you're very beautiful, Crystal. You're bright very reliable and have a lot of personality. Your pretty blonde hair, blue eyes, and pretty smile attract my sight easily." He pushed back a few strains of hair from her face, and looked at her "Sitting under this tree with you, makes my heart swell with happiness." Crystals' eyes began to water, but she pushed back the tears, and smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you, Thomas. I haven't heard that from anyone before, it makes me happy to hear that, but happier to hear it from you. You're also someone I admire. You're gentle, kind, good-looking, and sensitive. I like you. I like you a lot, Thomas." Her eyes began to tear up again, and she layed her head down on his shoulder. Thomas wrapped an arm around her.  
  
They laid there until the sun was almost completely gone. Then they got up, and walked back home, hand-in-hand. They got to Crystals' house, and right before she got inside, Thomas pulled her back and kissed her gently. Driving a warm sensation up her body, she allowed the sensation to sink in. He finally pulled back, and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you for the nice evening, Thomas. I hope Minda doesn't think too much into this." She said, holding Thomas's hand. He gave her a puzzled look, and asked,  
  
"Think too much into what? I hope we can continue this without worries. I don't care what Minda says. I'm not trying to please her, it's you that I like. If Minda says anything, oh well, she'll have to deal with it. I don't want to keep this a secret. I'd go wake Jane up if I wanted to. But I'll leave that to you." He smiled at her, gave her a peck, then said at last, "Good night Crystal." 


End file.
